


[PODFIC] Captain Hot Perfect Teacher

by Loolph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bucky is not good at normal but Steve is, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sound Effects, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Steve is a fifth grade teacher. Bucky is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, whose son is in Steve's class. They meet at a parent-teacher conference. There's blood involved.





	[PODFIC] Captain Hot Perfect Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Hot Perfect Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492894) by [captainrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrum/pseuds/captainrum). 



Ever since I've stumbled upon this story, it'd always brought smile upon my face. Steve the Teacher - so proper yet caring and Bucky the Agent - human disaster but with swag. How can you not love those two beef cakes in this delicious modern set AU sauce?! Then, after acquiring captainrum's gracious consent, when I've started to work on my podfic, the text had pulled me in and enchanted me even further. Recording and mixing got really intense around the soundboard, I don't even know... I hope the excess amount of sound effects (found at [SoundBible.com](http://soundbible.com)) won't put you off and even will make you appreciate captainrum's words more, as much as it pleased me to play with them. Eat up your noisy Stucky stew if you know what good for you!

Music: [Hot for Teacher by Richard Cheese and Lounge Against The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTRZOc3S_HE)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bpfwo05b0sbguse/Captain_Hot_Perfect_Teacher_by_captainrum.mp3).


End file.
